An information communication system for providing a region information map, which is displayed before a branch point, is disclosed in JP-A-2004-354212. The system determines whether a traffic jam area and/or a dense traffic area exits in the region information map. When there is no traffic jam area and no dense traffic area in the region information map, the system does not display the region information map.
Since the system displays the region information map when the traffic jam area and/or the dense traffic area exist in the region information map, an user can recognize, the existence of the traffic jam area and/or the dense traffic area according to the displayed region information map. However, the user has to determine by himself or herself how to bypass the traffic jam area and/or the dense traffic area. Thus, the user may hesitate to determine a bypassing method.